The Powers That Be
by K.C.I.C
Summary: Tweaking an old version of a story friends and i used to write in middle school focused on Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's children and finally taming the feud between the families
1. The Birth and The Rebirth

"Kagura, are you hungry?"

"No, Sesshomaru, I am fine."

"You haven't eaten all day. I will not let you starve my child." he said in a mock threatening tone. As ruthless as Sesshomaru could be, he was fiercely protective of the unborn baby growing in his Wife's belly.

After Naraku's defeat, Kagura's soul had been freed, allowing her to give in to her feelings for Sesshomaru. From what she knew of him, the only compassion he ever admitted to was for the human girl Rin. Even still, Kagura clung to the memory of the affection he'd once shown her, in hopes that, somewhere deep down, he reciprocated her feelings.

Now, a year later, she was due to bring her husband's child into the world at any moment. And, although she truly didn't have much of an appetite, there was no arguing with Sesshomaru when it came to this child. One stern look from him and she found herself goaded into a light meal. At least she knew that no harm would come to this child while its father still drew breath.

"Kagome, would you sit down already! I told you I would get the water for ya!" Inuyasha yelled. No matter how she struggled, a pregnant Kagome refused to just let others help her instead of trying to do everything herself.

As gently as possible, Inuyasha forced her back into a sitting position before running to get her some water. He returned to their home to find her standing again, attempting to walk outside.

"Uh uh. No way. It is too dangerous and your stomach is too huge for you to be walking around outside. I brought you your water. Now sit."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears, "You think I'm fat?" she asked, her lip quivering.

"What?! No! Don't be stupid!"

"I'm not stupid!"

"I didn't mean it like that, geez!"

"Why are you yelling at me?" he voice had dropped a few levels and her lip went back to quivering. It bewildered Inuyasha how she could go through so many emotions in mere seconds.

"If I'd have known you'd get this emotional I never would've -

"Emotional! I'm not emotional! It's your fault I'm like this! You want emotions! I'll give you emotions!"

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide with fear, "Wha -

"Sit boy!"

His body slammed hard into the ground, denting the floor. He groaned, but said nothing, knowing that there was no reasoning with her when her hormones got the better of her. He'd think twice before enjoying his wife again if this is where it would lead.

On two opposite sides of the land, both Kagura and Kagome lay in an intense labor. Inuyasha stood just outside the room, struggling to keep from rushing to her side. Sango, Kaede, and the women helping her all instructed him that he'd only be in the way. Still, it hurt him to hear her in such pain. Sango's reassurance that this was normal was all that kept him at bay.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru stood right at Kagura's side as a couple of servants helped her in her labor. He held tightly onto her hand as the women instructed her on when to push and when to breathe.

At the same time, both women let out a scream that seemed to ripple and shake the land. All could feel it; the shake of the ground. It rattled homes and scared livestock. It caused Inuyasha to ignore all previous warnings and rush to be with Kagome just as his child drew its first breath.

"You have a daughter." said the midwives on both sides of the land.

It was hard to say if anyone had ever seen a genuine smile of happiness on Sesshomaru's face, but Kagura could see it now. Pure bliss as he smiled down at the silver haired child placed into his arms. Bright pink eyes stared up at him, the crescent moon on her forehead sparkling in her first few moments of life before fading to match her father's.

"I will protect you with my very soul, my dear Sessharua."

They had never actually agreed on a name. Kagura would spur out ideas and Sesshomaru would grunt in response, telling her that he didn't care for any name she had chosen thus far. He had never once given his own opinion or ideas, so this was the first she'd heard this name. He must've had this name picked the entire time. Far be it from Kagura to deny him the right of naming his child.

On the other side, however, the second brother regarded his child hesitantly. Everyone had cleared the room, and he now stood staring as Kagome held their daughter. Raven hair like her mothers, yellow eyes and pointed ears like her fathers. The perfect combination of the two creating a seemingly perfect child. They'd tried several times to get him to hold the baby, until Kagome finally asked for them to have a moment alone.

"Inuyasha, what's the matter? Do you not want to hold her?"

"No I do!" he blurted out quickly to ease the pained look beginning to form on his love's face, "It's just….what if I hurt her?" he whispered the last part, finally letting on what had been holding him back. Kagome offered a gentle smile before beckoning him closer.

"Sit beside me."

Inuyasha obeyed. The moment he was settled, Kagome leaned over and pushed the child against his chest.

"Mimick me. Put one arm under her head to support it. Use the other arm to support the rest of her bottle. There, that's perfect. You're doing just fine, see?"

Inuyasha's face lit up once he realized he hadn't hurt the baby.

"She's beautiful. And poweful. I can feel it." he was in awe of what he felt from the tiny person in his arms, "What should we call her?"

"I don't know. We never did talk about it much. Do you have anything in mind? Any name you might like?"

"Um, well…how about Inulasia? Yeah, I like that one."

"Me too."

"My sweet Inulasia. I will protect you with my very life, you hear me? No one's gunna lay a hand on you while I'm alive."

Unbeknownst to both sets of parents, a blinding purplish white light had shot up halfway between both and flooded the sky. All could see it, but very few knew what it signaled. Great power had entered the world. But, unknown to even the wisest of monks, was the rift that the great power had caused-and what that rift had allowed to re-enter the world.


	2. Childhood Development

Sessharua ran through the palace halls, her father's servant, Jaken, chasing close behind. He had been given the task of gathering her for dinner. No one had ever successfully interrupted the four year old's playing time to get her to do anything, let alone eat. The servants failed, Rin failed, her mother failed. Not even the control of wind could help Kagura reel the girl in.

Sessharua had inherited many of her parent's powers. She could inject poison into her claws, she could fly and control the wind, she could wield Tokijin with ease, and even transform into a dog demon. They'd yet to see her control the dead, so maybe that power had skipped her. Who knows what mischief that girl might get into if she could raise and manipulate the dead.

The only person whose will she ever bent to was her father's. They had such a strong bond that she'd do anything he asked without question. However, he'd yet to return home and Kagura was not up for the chase today, so Jaken was now struggling to keep up with her.

"You can't catch me. You can't catch me." she taunted while blowing wind in Jaken's direction, sending him tumbling down the hall. She giggled and spun around only to run straight into a pair of legs, "oof." she called out as she fell on her butt.

"Now what's going on here?" came her father's gentle voice.

"Daddyyyyy, you knocked me down." she whined from the floor.

"Nonsense, you ran into me. You almost knocked __me__ down." he chuckled as he reached down and lifted her into his arms, "Now, I believe it is dinner time. Shall we eat?"

"Yes, I'm starving."

"Yet she wanted nothing to do with food five seconds ago when I asked her." Jaken whined in a small voice, still crumpled on the floor.

"All that running has clearly given her an appetite." Sesshomaru replied as he walked past.

Just as she conformed to all her father's wishes, Sessharua could do no wrong in his eyes either. If she ever misbehaved, he always created reasoning for it. He greeted Kagura and Rin before he and Sessharua joined for dinner. He wanted her to eat and rest up, because tomorrow he would train with her, and he showed no mercy because of her age. She was a great power, greater than he and Kagura combined. Greater than she even realized. He would refine those skills and teach her control, as he'd already seen her tantrums destroy whole villages. Pointless destruction wasn't something he condoned. But, one day he would be able to just _ _live__ , and she would become ruler of all his lands. They would follow at her command, and she needed to be ready and able to Lead.

Black hair whipped left and right as Inulasia effectively evaded her father's advances. It was bath time and she'd taken off as soon as her mother stripped her of her clothing. Kagome, now a half demon, left chasing after their daughter up to her father. It was only right since he was the one who let her play rough (calling it training) and allowed her to make a mess of herself and her clothing. All they'd really done was knock down a bunch of trees and run through the mud with no shoes. Then, they'd had the nerve to track the mud through her clean home. The home that, since she acquired her new strength, she'd helped Inuyasha and Miroku to build and expand until they had a modest villa.

So, knowing that Inuyasha would chase her around for twenty minutes before begging Kagome to help, she decided to clean up the mess on her floors. She traveled to the modern era to visit her family from time to time, and always brought supplies back with her. Cleaning supplies, cooking supplies, medicine, and good food. She'd conformed as much as she could to the feudal era, but there were just some things she couldn't live without…like spicy ramen.

She and Inuyasha realized that, with the jewel gone, he couldn't become human, and would eventually outlive her. So, after much consideration and many arguments, they finally compromised on seeking out someone with enough magical power to fuse her with some of his demon blood and turn her into a half demon. They traveled far and found a trio of powerful sister priestesses who combined their powers to successfully turn Kagome into a half demon while harnessing her priestess power to keep her soul pure. Now she would live to be with her husband and child forever.

After Kagome had finished mopping, she decided that Inuyasha had struggled enough. She'd brought something from her time that made Inulasia completely compliant.

"Who wants a cookie?" Kagome called from the Veranda. Inulasia's eyes lit up as she raced to her mother and the bag of cookies.

"You couldn't do that five minutes ago!"

"I was too busy cleaning up your mess." she turned to go inside.

"Wait a minute. Where the heck is my cookie?!"

"Hmph." was Kagome's only reply before carrying her daughter and the cookies into the bathroom to clean her off.


	3. The Arrival

Eyes closed, hair blowing in the wind around her, white robe billowing in the breeze created by the concentration of her powers. Sessharua was trying hard to focus all her energy on the lifeless body before her. He father circling her was not helping her concentration any. She used her wind power to gently nudge the body and make it look as though she had reanimated it for a moment. Her eyes popped open and she feigned excitement as she stared up at her father.

"Did you think I wouldn't feel the wind you used to make the body move?"

Sessharua's face fell as she turned away and rested her head in one of her hands. She let out a groan, "I can't do this. I'll never be able to do this. I just don't have that power."

"Or you're not focusing hard enough."

"OR maybe I just didn't inherit that power from mother. You didn't inherit all of your father's traits and I hear your brother didn't either. So why is it that I am expected to do everything you two can do? Am I not good enough?"

He voice had taken on a tone of hurt. Sessharua, now sixteen, was as hard and ruthless as they came, only showing her vulnerable side when it came to her father. She loved both parents dearly, and was quite fond of Jaken, but everyone knew she favored her father above all others.

Sesshomaru had been tamed by his offspring. The only child he and his wife conceived, he had been ensnared by her since the womb. He was still the fearsome demon that ruled the west lands, but became almost unrecognizable when dealing with his daughter. He had developed a gentleness that no one outside of their household would believe (should anyone ever dare speak on it).

He knelt before her and lifted her chin, "Of course you are more than enough my child. I just want you to give your all. I want you to be the most formidable demon in the land. I don't even want anyone to have a shred of hope at opposing you once you have taken my place."

"Oh goodness!" she exclaimed while pulling away from her father and standing up, "You make it sound as though you and mother are going to die. You merely intend to lounge around the palace forever. You'll be there if I need you."

"But I don't want you to have to need me."

"You let Rin need you all she wants though, and she's off and married and should be cared for by the man YOU approved. But instead you run to her every time she needs the slightest thing as if she isn't already being well provided for. You don't push her this hard to fend for herself."

"Is that what this is about?" Sesshomaru asked, detecting something envious and resentful in his daughter's tone, "Firstly, she is a human and you are a demon. I will never hold her to the same standards to which I hold you. And secondly," the sharpness in his tone made her look him in the eyes, "While I may have strong affections for Rin, considering her as my daughter even, YOU Sessharua are my life. You are for whom I now do everything. You will always come first."

"Father I -" Sessharua knew her father was a hard man, and she also knew that he was different with her. It didn't mean that he was always this open with his feelings. She was at a loss for words. She hadn't meant to sound as though she didn't like Rin. She was also quite fond of her. She was raised to share her parents views on humans, but there was always the exception for Rin. She did sometimes feel like her father was easier on her elder sister. It wasn't fair the way he pushed her sometimes. She'd never faltered during a battle. Never once had an opponent best her. So why was it so important to add ANOTHER power to the ones that already couldn't be beaten? Was he worried she would come across someone she couldn't defeat?

Sessharua knew that there were things from the past that her parents refused to speak on. Like her mother's origins, or her father's feud with her uncle, or what caused the spider burn mark on her mother's back. Everything was tense when she used to ask about these things, but she eventually learned not to. Especially when she could see the sadness in her mother's eyes when she asked about her grandfather. Would they ever trust her with their secrets?

"I need to take a walk. Is it okay if I break for a while? Maybe if I clear my thoughts a bit I'll have more luck."

"It is okay. Take all the time you need. I will see you at home when you are ready." Sesshomaru turned to take his leave.

"And father…I love you too."

Sesshomaru smiled to himself as his daughter took off into the forest. They had been trying for years to trigger her necromancy powers but it just wasn't working. Maybe she really couldn't do it. He decided that he would spare his daughter and let it go. Clearly it wasn't meant to be.

She was convinced her father was a jerk. She would sit in this empty clearing in the middle of the forest all day if her father wouldn't just eventually sniff her out and drag her home. He drove her into the ground every day, yelling, arguing, insulting. And everyone told her not to take it personally but -

"I'm your daughter for goodness sake!" Inulasia yelled to no one. What she should've done was jumped through the well and gone to spend a day or two in the future with her maternal grandparents. She missed that time anyways.

Her father had always been against her spending so much time in her mother's original era, but Kagome was insistent on Inulasia being educated properly. Inuyasha, however, started throwing a fit when she made friends, wanted to hang out, got interested in boys. In his mind she should've been spending all of her time sparring with him. She just wanted to be a normal 21st century girl…at least half of the time. So maybe she had been slacking off ever since she'd gone on her first date. It was so hard explaining her constant absence to her friends. It was worst explaining her constant unanswered texts to her potential boyfriend as well.

Living in two worlds was hell and she had suggested that maybe she take a couple years to stay full time at her grandmother's shrine in the future. Her father had gone ballistic and the fight had resulted in her running away from her home. She'd been gone for a few hours now and knew that they would start searching for her soon. She was about to get up and head home when she felt someone approaching. There was something ominous about their presence. She turned in time to see a young man enter the clearing.

"Who are you?" Inulasia asked.

"You have to ease up on her, Inuyasha. You're pushing her further and further away." Kagome said to her husband. She, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou (who had come to visit) were standing outside her home trying to calm Inuyasha after his fight with their daughter.

"Well, she's trying to run away from me!"

"She's not running away from you she's running away from your insane rules. She wants to be a regular girl sometimes and have fun. Training with you is enough to drive anyone a little crazy."

"I just want her to be prepared. More prepared than we were."

A look of understanding came over Kagome. She knelt behind him and rubbed his shoulders, "You can't put our past on her. Naraku is gone. Defeated. The Jewel is gone. Things have been relatively peaceful lately."

"You can't walk around hoping and waiting for a great evil to arise again," Sango added, "You'll never enjoy life."

"Yeah, I just wish she was like her brothers sometimes. They love fighting."

"No those little devils love destruction." Miroku chimed in, referring to the extreme hide and seek game Zacharius and Codius - Kagome and Inuyasha's twin sons - had played with his second youngest son, which had almost destroyed his and Sango's home. All the children were visiting with Sango and Miroku's oldest child and her husband.

Just as Kagome's gentle hands were starting to get Inuyasha calm again, an all to familiar figure gliding through the sky flared his temper back up. Inuyasha got into a defensive stance, ready to fight as his brother and Jaken set down in front of them.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" he sneered.

"We've come fore Kagome."


	4. The Meeting

"What exactly do you think you're talking about trying to come for my woman?!"

"Lord Sesshomaru requires her for a delicate situation." Jaken stepped forward, coming to his master's defense.

"Well, too bad. The only person using Kagome is me."

"Excuse me?" Kagome piped up in a menacing tone. Inuyasha turned towards his wife, now frightened. He backed away a couple inches, although he knew that wouldn't save him from those beads should she choose to punish him for his poor choice of words.

"K-Kagome. I-I-I didn't m-mean it that w-way."

"Hmph." was her only response before she turned and took a few steps towards Sesshomaru, "Maybe I'll just go with big brother and see what exactly it is he wants to use me for."

Kagome knew that Inuyasha still harbored ill feelings towards his brother, and absolutely hated when she referred to him as her big brother. Sesshomaru had learned to tolerate the nickname as well as his now half demon sister-in-law. But it looked like she'd taken her teasing too far as Inuyasha had recovered from fear of punishment and now gave the pair a menacing look.

"Don't make me wring both your necks, woman."

"Well, don't treat me like property. I'm a person!"

"Yeah, but you're MY person!"

Kagome was stuck between her desire to argue with him and his sweet words. Well, sweet for Inuyasha, but still, she could feel a gentle flutter in her chest, "We'll discuss this later. Big brother, what do you need from me?"

"How dare you use your half breed lips to address Lord Sesshomaru in such a manner and have the nerve to call him brother. You should -

"Jaken."

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Shut up."

"Yes, my Lord." he answered in a defeated voice.

"Kagome I need….parenting advice." he mumbled the last part.

"Huh?" came everyone's unanimously confused response.

"Who are you?" Inulasia repeated, positioning her body to face the strange man. He didn't look much older than her, but the power she felt from him was frightening. She'd never come up against anyone so strong, and her fascination with her 21st century life had definitely caused her to be out of practice. She only prayed that she remembered enough of her training, or that her parents were already on their way to get her. She hated admitting her father was right, but, if it meant he'd save her, she would give in this one time.

"You remind me of someone. Actually you look like two people I used to know. No way! Inuyasha and his human had a kid! Boy, I must've been gone for a long time. You look of age."

"I'm going to ask you again. Who the hell are you? And how do you know my parents?"

"They never mentioned me? I figured Inuyasha would've told his offspring all about one of his greatest foes, apart from Naraku I guess."

All of this was foreign to her. What was a Naraku? And who was this guy. He was good looking to say the least. She could tell his body was well defined beneath his robe. And his silky dark hair flowed down almost the entire length of his body, tied into a single braid. On his forehead was a tatoo of a purple cross. Inulasia was sure she would've remembered if her parents had described someone like this.

"Forgive my poor manners. I haven't been back in the living world for sometime. My name is Bankotsu."

"...Nope. Not ringing a bell."

"Seriously? Band of seven? Formidable foe? Deadliest human alive….well formerly."

"Uh uh. Sorry dude."

"Dude? You're strange like your mother."

"Hey! We're not strange! We're just…different. Special."

"More like weird. Aw man wait until I tell my brothers about this. I guess I should hurry up and kill you so I can go find them."

Inulasia's eyes went wide. Where was her overprotective brute of a father when she needed him?

"I don't know what to do at this point." Sesshomaru sat cross legged beside Kagome. She had sent everyone else away to give him some privacy, and now he was unloading his troubles on her.

"It's not always easy with children Sesshomaru."

"How do you do it? Your children always seem content with you and the affections you give them."

While Sesshomaru ran into Inuyasha and Kagome enough to have met all three of their children, they had never met Sessharua. He kept her separate from this side of his life; or rather his past. Kagura had never gotten over her time trapped under Naraku and Sessharua had always been overly curious about her uncle and the man she assumed was her grandfather. Instead of answering some questions and not others, he avoided the past altogether as well as everyone in it.

"Well you have a unique and difficult situation. On the one hand we all know you love Rin as if she was your own, BUT she's not actually your child. So I can see how your real daughter might get a little envious. Especially when you're so easy on Rin and so hard on her. What you need to do is take some quality time out for just the two of you. No training. Talk. Do something you both enjoy - as long as it's not killing!"

"You want me…to sit with my daughter…and…talk? About what?"

"Anything! Get to know her. Let her get to know you. Maybe it would help if you brought her around and let her get to know us too. We coul -

"Thank you for your help, Kagome." Sesshomaru stood and turned to leave. Kagome didn't understand what she had said. Did he really not want her to meet them? Did he really hate them? Or was it something else?

"The daughter of Inuyasha should put up a decent fight. Provide me with a little entertainment. Unless you're soft like your mother that is."

That set Inulasia off, "Clearly you haven't seen my mother in a while." she got into a defensive stance, waiting for him to strike.

"Your father would've charged at me by now. So you've got your mother's brains. Let's see how you fight."

She barely had time to block his attack it came so fast. Hadn't he said he was human? Wait - formerly human. What did that even mean? She didn't have time to figure it out. He was coming at her again and she didn't have her sword. Hand to hand combat it was. At least she was fast, so it gave her a little edge. This man struck her with a strength like she'd never felt. She needed to either dodge better or land a few hits of her own.

She pretended that he was moving too fast for her, waited until he got close enough, then swung her leg around and bashed it into his jaw. He flew back, rolled a little, and then got back onto his feet, wiping blood from his mouth.

"Not bad for a half mutt half priestess. I'm gunna have fun killing you."

"I hate cocky guys so I'm going to enjoy kicking your butt."

Bankotsu simply grinned at her, as if mocking the very thought of her defeating him. Truthfully, her body was starting to feel it with these blows. If she made it out of this she would definitely start taking training with her dad a lot more seriously.

A little ways away, Sessharua could sense the fight. One presence was ridiculously strong but sinister. The other presence had immense strength to it as well, but more importantly there was something familiar about its scent. Like she knew it somehow. Curiosity overtook her and she hurried towards the scene.

Meanwhile, Bankotsu and Inulasia had successfully knocked each other down again and now stood away from each other, panting.

"You're stronger than I'd anticipated, little Inuyasha. And I'm quite severely out of practice. I've only been awake for a few days and I'm still getting used to these demonic changes to my body. I've been so focused on the desire to devour the hearts of my victims that I've been ignoring my human needs. Food. Water. Rest."

"Boo hoo. Suck it up."

Just as Bankotsu was about to respond, both he and Inulasia perked up when they noticed someone approaching. A full blooded demon, with an oddly familiar scent. It was enough to distract them both. Inulasia was plagued by the fact that she couldn't figure out why this person seemed so familiar to her.

Seconds later, Sessharua entered the clearing. She glanced back and forth between the both of them.

"Well, well. What have we here?" Bankotsu thought out loud.


	5. The Proposition

As if looking at him hadn't (for some strange reason) thrown her breathing off, now his voice had Sessharua's heart skip a beat. She quickly got herself under control, refusing to let either of these half demons sense her sudden unease. She regarded the young man cooly.

"I will address you in a moment. But you," she turned to Inulasia, "Who are you and why do you seem so familiar."

"I could ask you the same thing. There's something in your scent that I recognize but can't place."

"I don't know what business I could've had with a half demon for us to know each other."

"You say half demon like it's a problem."

"I was taught that you are all beneath me, and just barely more relevant than humans, so I doubt I could've possibly had dealings with you."

"You know, it's rude of you two to act like I'm not even here." Bankotsu finally piped up.

Sessharua turned towards him again, controlling her reactions this time, "I don't recognize your scent at all so I'm certain you hold no significance to me."

"Well that's not nice. Who knows how significant I might become." he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Sessharua had to force herself not to smile.

"Oh brother. This clown again. He thinks he's like a gift to the Earth or something. Calls me and my mother weird but then acts like this."

"I'm not sure what a clown is, but I have a name."

"Riiight. Bankotsu was it?"

"Ban-Kotsu." Sessharua let his name slide over her tongue.

"I like the way you say my name."

"Don't flatter yourself half-ling. Although I feel immense power coming from you, more than any half demon should have, I could never consort with someone like you. And you, girl, your entire being confuses me. As if your powers conflict."

"Not to sound like this jerk, but I have a name too. I'm called Inulasia."

"Ha!" Bankotsu exclaimed, "The mutt named you after himself. Inuyasha and that ego."

Sessharua's eyes went wide, "Did you say Inuyasha? Is this true? Is that your father?"

"Yes. What's it to you?"

"He's - you're - I have to go."

Sessharua began to turn and leave when Bankotsu's voice stopped her, "Aw, don't you wanna stay for the rest of the fight. I was just about to rip her heart out and eat it for a little power boost."

Sessharua whipped around, her bang momentarily sweeping to the side. It was just enough for the other two to glimpse the crescent moon birthmark she usually kept hidden.

"You're Sesshomaru's daughter." both Bankotsu and Inulasia speculated in disbelief.

"I am. And you will not lay a hand on my cousin."

She didn't know what had made her so defensive over a girl she hadn't known existed until a little while ago. Maybe it was her curiosity finally giving into desperation. Pulling her towards someone who might have the answers she needed. Either way, they shared blood; and, if her father could make an exception for one human, then she could make one for this one half demon.

"Leave us now, and I'll allow you to live."

Bankotsu merely smirked at her, "I'll leave you for now. But don't worry, you'll see me again soon."

And then he took off, leaving the cousins alone together.

"So…" Inulasia began.

"Sooo…"

"I have some questions." both girls said.

* * *

"So he really never mentioned us at all?" Inulasia asked, having just discovered that Sessharua knew nothing of her cousins, "Any of us?"

The two girls sat in a tree, exchanging what little information the two of them had to offer each other.

"Nope. He won't ever talk about your father or my mother's father, or anything from before I was born really. I've asked his servants, I've asked my sister Rin, I've ask -

"You have a sister?!"

"No, not really. She's this human girl that my father has been caring for since she was a small child. Although, he despises humans so I don't understand it. But we've come to accept her as family. So I'm sure he won't mind me making an exception for a half demon with whom I actually share blood."

"I'm only sorry I couldn't answer more questions for you, but my parents don't really talk about that time either. Although, I do see uncle from time to time and I heard mention of him having a child, but I never caught your name. Ugh now I'm even more upset at my stupid father for all these secrets!"

"You think yours is a pain?" Sessharua rolled her eyes, "All mine wants to do is train train train. As if I'm not powerful enough already. It's like he's preparing me for some mystery opponent that doesn't exist."

"Mine too! Like all he ever wants to do is spar and sneak attack me. And he knows I have a unique situation so I'm not always worried about fighting. I have a lot going on."

"Like what?"

"Well…okay this is hard to explain. My mom isn't exactly from here. And I don't mean this land, I mean this time period. She came from the future. She used to be a human. And no one will really explain this great journey they all went on together, but it resulted in her staying here and becoming a half demon and marrying my father."

"Anyways, there's a well that allows us to travel back and forth to her family shrine in the future. I go to school in that time period to get educated better. But it's so different from this time period. The clothes are better. I have friends. Activities. There are boys."

Sessharua looked away to hide her blush. Boys wasn't something she ever really thought about. Part of the reason she hit her birthmark was so people didn't know who her father was. It either caused them to avoid her or challenge her, or follow her around, or fear her. Nothing positive had ever come of it. And she'd probably live through eternity alone seeing as every male she had ever encountered was to afraid of her father to ever approach her that way. It was only today when she'd met the cocky halfling that she imagined herself with a man. But she could NEVER bring a half breed home to meet her father. He'd disown her.

"This other time period sounds…like a welcome relief from my life here."

"I could take you sometime. You'd really like it. It could be our secret."

"I'd like that. But how about we keep this whole thing a secret. Us knowing each other I mean. They didn't give us the courtesy of knowing about one another so why should we tell them not that we do?"

"I like the way you think, cousin." Sessharua and Inulasia jumped down from the tree and faced each other, "So can we meet back here in a couple days. I have to get back to the other time for a big test. You can come with me and wait at my grandparent's shrine until I'm done. Then I'll show you around."

"Sure. Two days. I'll meet you here, is that okay?"

"Of course." Inulasia beemed at her cousin. It was so refreshing to have something like a friend her age in this time period. Her smile was so infectious that Sessharua couldn't help but answer with one of her own. The girls reluctantly said their goodbyes before parting ways.

* * *

Although she'd taken care to walk extra slow, Inulasia arrived home all too quickly. Everyone was waiting for her outside.

"And just where have you been?!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed. If it wasn't for her, he would've charged off to bring his daughter home a long time ago.

"Hey Zack. Hey Cody." Inulasia greeted her brothers and then continued to walk past her parents as if they didn't exist. She wasn't sure she could keep the secret if she got into an argument with her father right now. She fled to the safety of her room and began studying for her math test.

* * *

Sessharua had finally returned home and Sesshomaru was excited to put Kagome's advice to use. He hoped this would fix the distance that had been growing between them lately. He just hoped that she didn't ask him any hard questions or this whole thing would go down the drain.

However, it seemed as though his daughter wouldn't even give him the chance to make amends. Sessharua regarded her mother and Jaken, patted Ah and Un on the head, and then attempted to continue inside without acknowledging her father.

"Sessharua?" she paused at the door and reluctantly turned around, "I was hoping we could take a walk. Just the two of us."

She stared at him silently, her face giving no insight to her feelings.

"We could go pick from that Sudachi tree you love."

Still nothing.

"Sessharua. I'm trying to give you what you want."

For some reason that seemed to set off, "What I want?! what I want is -" she caught herself, took a breath, and started again in a calmer tone, "You keep so much from me. More than I could've ever imagined. What I want is truth, and neither of you seem willing to give me that."

She held her father's gaze for several moments, neither one blinking; and then, finally, she turned away and went to her room.

* * *

Quite some distance away, Bankotsu had crossed a lake so thick with fog that most wouldn't dare cross it. No one knew how deep it went or what lay beneath the surface, only that most who've dared to enter the waters - either swimming or by boat - never returned. Bankotsu, however, had awaken on the other side of this lake in a cave roughly three days ago. He wasn't sure how he'd gotten there, or how he was even alive for that matter.

It wasn't like last time. He wasn't a reanimated corpse. Bankotsu had been fully resurrected and, this time, he remembered the netherworld he'd been condemned to. The torture he'd been forced to endure. His desire to be alive again. To do more than just kill senselessly. Although killing did bring him joy, there were other things he'd wondered about experiencing. But three days free of that hell and he was already back to his old habits, bored with this world once again. Though, things were a little different this time.

Soon after he'd risen, he discovered that Inuyasha's fatal blow had destroyed his Banryu, but pushed its demonic essence straight through him, merging with his soul. Now, he was a half demon, with double his previous strength and durability. He wasn't sure if he had any other powers yet; but he was sure having fun finding out. But it was time to return and check on the others.

Bankotsu entered the cave the went to kneel between his brothers, Suikotsu and Jakotsu. He remembered the escape clearly. Sixteen years ago something had caused a rift in the space between hell, the netherworld, and the living world. Many were too busy wallowing in their suffering to notice it, but a small few did, and jumped at the opportunity for escape. Only he and six others were fast enough and strong enough and pull through. Well one had been dragged through by another, and one couldn't really be referred to as someone but rather something. Some of the greatest evils had once again been unleashed upon this world, but it seemed as though they'd all lay in a deep slumber as two of the people he remebered weren't here when Bankotsu woke up. Yet, he could still see the imprint in the dirt where they'd once lain. And he had no clue what had become of the other thing.

Now it was time to catch his brothers up on his latest exploits, wondering how long it would take for them to wake up.

"So, I've been trying this whole 'living a better life' thing and it's not really working out for me. I know. I know. It's only been three days, but it just seems so boring trying to be good. So unsatisfying. Granted, I really don't wanna go back to hell, but now that I'm a half demon maybe I'm immortal. Or at least I have a way longer lifespan so I've got a lot more time for this whole redemption thing."

"And I might've found someone to give me a little distraction from the killing," his usually lighthearted tone became more and more serious - if not reverential - with each passing word, "But I don't know if she'll ever go for me. She shares her father's views on humans and half demons. But even he made an exception here and there. From the minute I laid eyes on her, something about her just called to me. And not just to my manhood, but my very being. And I don't even know her name."

And then he seemed to snap out of whatever daze he'd been in while talking about his mystery girl, "Anyways, you two need to wake up soon so you can see Inuyasha's kid. Yeah, that's right Jakotsu, your boyfriend was ravished by another woman. Kagome got her claws into him. I wonder if they're still together or if he left her once the wrinkles started coming in. I'm sure I'll find out soon enough once word gets out that I'm back."

"I want so badly to stay here until you both open your eyes. I don't know this other guy laying in here, but if he escaped with us then he can't be anything good. I don't want to have to hunt him down if he does anything while you're still asleep. But I also don't wanna leave him at your suicidal mercies. I can't stay though. This girl has been plaguing my thoughts since I met her. I have to at least find out her name. I'm no fool though, I know I have to stay far away from her father. I know his strengths well. Besides, I shouldn't get into fights with the father of the woman I intend to pursue. I guess I'll rest here a little and head out tonight, see if I can bring back some food and water in case you guys wake up.

* * *

After hours of ignoring her parents, Sessharua found it best to take another walk before she let her secret alliance with her cousin slip. There were hot springs that she rather enjoyed relaxing in. Sure she could get such treatment at her home, but there was something soothing about the solitude. No one hovering around her. The emptiness. The silence. The peace. Although, it was short lived.

Sessharua had initially been almost completely submerged in the water, her head resting against the embankment, her eyes closed. She didn't need to open her eyes to recognize his aura.

"What are you doing here?" she asked calmly, still not looking at him. She didn't want to give her body a chance to have the reaction it did earlier.

"Funny thing, I had initially set out looking for you, but then I gave up and got lost in my thoughts. I wandered past these hot springs and was just deciding to have a bath, when I felt your presence again."

The water and the steam from it was giving Sessharua's body a decent amount of cover. Her waist length hair had been loosened from its usual braid and now helped to hide her body; as long as Bankotsu stayed at a certain distance.

"Why were you looking for me? We have no business with each other, halfling."

"But we do. I told you I'd see you again. And now I have."

"Well…what exactly is it you want with me?"

"You intrigue me."

Such a vague response. Did she intrigue him in a good way or a bad one? And why did she even care? She decided not to answer. Maybe he would just leave if she stopped reacting to him. It seemed her silence was having the opposite affect. Bankotsu was not stripping and lowering himself into the water, still on the opposite side from her.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Well, if you're not gonna talk to me I might as well get on with my bath."

Sessharua stared at him incredulously. Was he serious? His behavior was entirely unexpected. Whether he knew her strengths or not, he certainly seemed to know her father well. Most men wouldn't be so outspoken with her. And they certainly wouldn't invade her bath time. His boldness had earned him her interest. His body had her distracted. So distracted, that he managed to cross the water and end up a few feet to the left of her.

She blinked, noticed his sudden proximity, and quickly shielded her body; although, she also saw that he was making a point not to look at her. Giving her privacy and respect. She smiled to herself.

"You're ruining my bath." she told him.

"Really? Because it seemed as though you couldn't take your eyes off me just now. See something you like?"

"Ugh! What'll it take to get you to leave me alone?" although his arrogance had turned her off, she still wasn't sure she really wanted him gone.

"Tell me your name."

"Huh?"

"That's all I've wanted this whole time was to know your name."

She was taken aback for a moment. Just her name? She saw no harm in giving him that, "Sessharua. My name is Sessharua."

Without a word, Bankotsu swam back across the water. Sessharua turned her head as he climbed out. When she felt it was safe, she peeked back over to see that he was dressed and beginning to leave the secluded area.

"You're going?" she asked, the disappointment more evident in her tone than she cared for.

"I'm holding up my end of the agreement: your name for my departure. Why? Did you want me to stay?"

Though he would have loved to hear a yes, he knew that would never come from her. He'd known the daughter of Sesshomaru for less than a day and could already tell she shared her father's penchant for lack of emotion.

"No, of course not. I just figured that wasn't all you truly wanted."

"It's not. What I want is to see you again."

"To see m-me? Why?"

"I told you, you intrigue me."

"In what way?" her curiosity was starting to get the better of her and she was sure it wouldn't result in anything good.

"Uh uh. We made an agreement that suited your needs when I wanted something, now the tables have turned. Agree to meet me tomorrow and I'll tell you what intrigues me about you."

Sessharua thought hard on it. She was trying to resist giving into Bankotsu's games, but her inquisitiveness won out, "Fine."

"Something about your very being, not just your beauty but your personality, it sends my mind into a frenzy. There are things I never considered before, and things I seek to change about myself, and I feel like you can help make them possible."

Sessharua was grateful that Bankotsu had his back to her, effectively hiding her blush. There was such sincerity in his voice, but was that really the end of his thought, "What kind of things."

His tone changed back to that playful cocky manner, "I think that's enough share time for today. You'll meet me tomorrow in that field we met in today."

He ran off before she had a chance to respond. She could always go back on her word, but she was raised with honor. If she agreed to meet him there then she would be there. Besides, if she was being honest with herself, she wanted to go.

* * *

Back at the palace, Sesshomaru sat in bed with his wife, holding her closely. Her mind was spinning. She was trembling. It was an illness, rather anxiety. It had taken a while to drag it out of her, but once he had Sesshomaru was grateful his daughter wasn't home.

"The scar has been tingling for about a week now." Kagura finally admitted.

"Why wouldn't you tell me this sooner?"

"At first I thought it was nothing. But it's getting more and more frequent. I don't know what it means."

"Still, you should've mentioned it the moment it happened. We both know what that scar signifies."

"But, Sessharua…"

"I know."

"It may be time to tell her."

"We might not have a choice. If Naraku has somehow returned then we need to prepare her. I'll meet with my brother tomorrow and discuss a plan in case the worst has happened. Will you be okay on your own here while I go?"

"I'll be fine. I don't want to worry Sessharua and I don't think that's the best way to introduce her to the family. Especially since she's already so upset. Did we make a mistake in keeping these things from her?"

"Neither of us thought there would ever be reason for her to know. Yet, in the back of my mind, this is why I pushed her so hard. Why I was relentless in unlocking her powers. Why I instilled such discipline in her. If you could see Inuyasha's daughter…she wouldn't stand a chance. She's too focused on the other life she lives. If I had a week with her she'd be quite the warrior. She doesn't take the threat of danger seriously. She's been too sheltered and now I may have reason to fear for her."


	6. The Runaways

Inuyasha and Kagome stepped outside to greet Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha and Miroku had to get to work, so Sango and the kids usually spent the day with Kagome. Sango sometimes needed a helping hand and Kagome was more than happy to oblige. Inulasia had just come back from a run, having decided to get back in shape after yesterdays encounter. She waved excitedly at Sango and Miroku, cutting a colder look at her father as she neared the veranda. Miroku and Inuyasha were about to head out when they noticed someone approaching from above.

"Huh? That's twice in two days." Inuyasha speculated as his brother touched down before him, "Whatdya want now? If you keep asking my wife for advice I'll have to start charging you."

"Brother, we need to speak."

Everyone was equally surprised at Sesshomaru's use of the word brother. It was typically reserved as a taunt when Sesshomaru pointed out that he was older and stronger than Inuyasha. But, this time, there was a gravity in his tone that shook even Inuyasha.

"What's going on? What happened?"

"It…hmm." Sesshomaru's eyes trained on Inulasia. The other children had run inside and their human ears couldn't possibly pick up on the conversation. Kagome and Inuyasha's sons were already gone back to the future time. But Inulasia was focused on every word coming from her uncle's mouth. Even she knew he never referred to her father as 'brother'.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru began again, "Maybe we she go somewhere and talk."

Inulasia noticed the shift in his eyes and knew it was her ears they were hiding from, "Why? So you two can exchange more secrets? More things that I'm not allowed to know? I'm sick of this!" she turned ready to leave and give them the privacy they so desired.

"Inulasia, wait!" her father called.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru hissed as a warning, "It might be better for her to leave for now. It concerns Naraku."

Inulasia gasped, spinning to face them once again, "Did you say Naraku?" she regretted it as soon as she said it. If it had come from that Bankotsu guy she was sure it was a word she wasn't supposed to know. She mentally cursed herself while trying to remain cool. However, both her uncle and her father had noticed the brief change in her pulse.

"What do you know of Naraku?!" they both verbally attacked her at once.

"N-nothing. I-I don't kn-know anything. I swear!" she was beginning to realize this was a lot more serious than she'd initially thought."

"Inulasia," came Miroku's calmer voice, "Where did you hear that name?"

"It's a name?" she was momentarily lost in thought. _**So It's not what is Naraku, but rather who. Hmmm.**_

"Answer him!" her father insisted impatiently.

"I…ummm…I can't say."

"This is not a game, Inulasia." Sesshomaru warned, "Naraku is dangerous. If you know something then say it now."

"Hmph." were they demanding information from her after all that they've been holding back, "You two have your secrets, and I guess now I have mine."

With that she took off, running faster than she'd ever run before in an effort to escape her father. Knowing he would try to track her scent, she charged towards a river and dove in. Once beneath the water, she held her breath and swam as fast as possible until she was a safe distance away. He wouldn't be able to smell her in the water and she was now out of range of his senses. She needed to find her cousin. She couldn't stay here with this tension and these lies. They needed to leave today. Maybe if she headed back to the place they met yesterday she could track Sessharua down from there.

Inuyasha had initially intended to follow after his daughter, but Sesshomaru stopped him.

"Inuyasha, let her go for now. If she truly knows nothing then it's best she not be present for this conversation."

"She clearly knows something. It may not be much, but anything is dangerous when it comes to Naraku."

"Sesshomaru, what is it you've come to tell Inuyasha? Has Naraku returned." Miroku began absentmindedly rubbing his hand where the wind tunnel curse once resided. He wasn't sure if it was suddenly itching or if he was making himself paranoid.

"I'm not sure. Kagura's scar has been bothering her for about seven or eight days. Tingling she says."

"And you're just now choosing to tell us this? We saw you yesterday!" Inuyasha yelled in an accusatoy tone.

"She only just shared it with me last night!" Sesshomaru shot back, still upset that he hadn't been privy to the issue either, "And now I'm here warning all of you. Telling you to be alert and to seek me out if it turns out that he has somehow returned. I won't be so arrogant as to think any of us can take him down alone. I understand now that there are many elements required for his demise and won't make the same mistakes as last time. He will attempt to claim what now belongs to me and I will not allow the disrespect. I am not sure what power he may still hold over Kagura or how it might affect my child. I can defend against him just fine, but I will not allow ego to have any harm come to my family."

"And I've also grown fond of Kagome and the children. Though they can flee to the safety of her era, should they encounter him here none of them are prepared. And I am sorry to say that the boys might fare better than their elder sister. I've seen how little she cares for training. She's soft and unfocused. My offer to spend a week training her properly still stands. But should it prove that Naraku has truly returned, I will take it upon myself to simply take her and prepare her as I see fit."

"So, if Naraku has somehow escaped the Netherworld, then that means," Inuyasha's voice turned to a whisper, "…maybe it was her."

Quiet as his voice was, they'd all still heard him. Especially his wife. Kagome could feel the old wounds in her heart threatening to re-open. She was sure her husbands love for Kikyo was a thing of the past. Something she would never have to deal with again. But it seemed as though the rumors of a woman bearing a remarkable resemblance to Kikyo, going from village to village performing cleansings and healings and exorcisms, could quite possibly be true. And worse, it seemed as though her husband was still spellbound by this woman.

It wasn't like before, when Kagome could just be the bigger person. Although she retained her purity and priestess abilities, it didn't mean the demonic side hadn't affected her to some degree. It had taken a while for them to get a handle on her emotions and reactions when she'd first bonded with the demon blood. She'd eventually found a way to keep herself centered, but news of Naraku and Kikyo was threatening to throw her off balance.

Inuyasha's attention was brought back to the present when he noticed Kagome silently walking by him.

"Kagome? Where are you going?"

"I just need to take a walk."

"It's not safe out there!"

"I'll be fine."

"Don't be stupid. Didn't you just hear Sesshomaru say that Naraku may be back?!"

Her voice had become menacingly quiet, "Sorry. The only thing I heard was your concern for Kikyo."

He hadn't realized he'd expressed those thoughts out loud. He hadn't meant to hurt Kagome; not after everything they'd survived. He wanted to devote his entire self to her and only her. What was it about Kikyo that made him act this way? The fact that they'd been interrupted by Naraku's interference? The thought of what might've been? But he couldn't just let Kagome leave like this.

"Kag-

"Sit."

Inuyasha slammed into the ground, unable to move. The others felt it wise to let Kagome leave uninterrupted. She clearly needed time to cool down.

"You're an idiot." Miroku stated, letting out a deep sigh.

"I'll say." Sango chimed in.

"Unfortunately, brother, it would seem that I am in agreement with the humans."

Inuyasha could only manage to groan in pain. Would she ever take these beads off?

* * *

Sessharua had been sitting in the clearing for quite some time. Bankotsu was late. Very late. Did he change his mind? Or had he been merely toying with her? Why was she even still sitting here? Sessharua stood up, ready to leave, when finally she felt him approaching.

"Well, look who finally decided to -" she quickly dodged the knife that flew towards her head and stuck in a tree behind her, "What the hell? Did you just attack me?"

Bankotsu walked to where the knife had rested and pried it out of the tree, "I was mostly testing out potential weapons since my sword broke. I was only attacking you a little bit."

She screamed in frustration before slamming him against a tree using her wind power. Bankotsu picked himself up off the floor and brushed off his clothes, an enraged Sessharua approaching him.

"Whoa. Now that's power." he said lightly, not showing the slightest bit of concern for her anger.

"I'll show you, power." she was about to strike him, but was caught off guard when he slung an arm around her waist and pressed her against a tree, pushing his body against her.

"There are other things I'd prefer you show me." he whispered in her ear, causing her breath to catch. What was it about this man that made her so susceptible to his surprises? That was twice she hadn't tried to push him away from her when he'd invaded her space.

"You're too close."

"Then why haven't you moved? We both know you could."

Sessharua opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out. Luckily, she was saved by her cousin's impromptu arrival.

"Ahem. Am I interrupting something?"

"No." Sessharua said while shoving Bankotsu away and walking closer to her cousin, "You just saved him from getting seriously hurt." ** _and me from doing something crazy_** , "What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting tomorrow."

"Change of plans. We're leaving now. I can't take it anymore. Every time I look at them all I can see are lies. And now your dad is there discussing this Naraku guy and they practically kicked me out just so I wouldn't hear them."

"Wait. You said Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were discussing Naraku? What about him?" Bankotsu asked in a serious voice.

"I wouldn't know, I left. What's it to you?"

"I just…wanna know if he's up to something. If he's back to his old tricks. If your dads are keeping information about him from you then it might be for your own good. He's a seriously messed up guy and that's a lot coming from me."

"I don't care what my father's excuse it." Sessharua answered, "If this guy is so dangerous then better we know about it so we're not caught off guard when he comes around. He doesn't keep this things from -" Sessharua stopped herself and took a calming breath, "If you're leaving today then I'm ready. Let's go. Let my father worry and wonder the way I've been wondering all these years."

"Where are you guys going? I'm always down for adventure." Bankotsu interjected.

Sessharua and Inulasia shared a look before Inulasia answered, "You…you can't come. It's not…you wouldn't…it's hard to explain. I'm not just going to a different land, but a different time."

"Oh I wasn't asking. I fully intend on coming along. Sessharua and I have a conversation to finish," Sessharua turned her head causing Bankotsu to grin, "Besides, I'm getting bored with this place. There's nothing exciting since the last time I was resurrected. I'm interested to see this different land."

"Hold on." Sessharua held up a hand, "Did you say resurrected? Exactly how many times have you been dead?"

"Just two."

"Two?!" the girls exclaimed.

"So what's the deal? We leaving or not?"

Sessharua and Inulasia looked between each other and then to Bankotsu. It was really up to Inulasia because Sessharua had no clue about this other world.

"Fine." She caved, "But no Killing." she quickly added, "It's not like this era. Demons don't run free and you can't go around just killing people. Actually, neither of you is permitted to leave the house without me."

"What did _I_ do?"

"Nothing. But I know my uncle and he has a tendency to let his temper escape him."

"That's fair."

"Alright if we're gonna do this then let's go before my father starts trying to hunt me down. Have you heard of the bone eaters well?"

"I know where it is." Bankotsu said.

"Okay good. I have to grab some of my stuff from my home. You two meet me there."


	7. Troubled Minds

Sessharua stood for a few moments, thinking. If she was going to take off she had to make sure her father couldn't follow her. She also had to do something about Bankotsu's scent. If she remembered correctly, he claimed he had been one of her Uncle's greatest enemies; surely he would follow his daughter if he caught wind of a foe following her.

"Come with me." She called to Bankotsu.

"I planned on following you anyways," he responded while falling into step with her, "but what exactly for?"

"I need to scatter my scent and mask yours as best as possible. You say you've died a couple times and that you weren't always a half demon. I don't know how different you might smell to my father or his brother. I'd rather not have them follow me."

Sessharua stopped suddenly, Bankotsu mere inches from her. She knew the answer to her question before she turned to face him, but she asked still. Maybe to justify her desires.

"Can you fly?"

"No." He answered with a smirk, as though he knew what she had been thinking and could see the guilt on her face.

"Then I need you to hold on to me—-

Before she could finish her sentence he'd closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around her waist. With the way they were touching there was no way he hadn't felt the rise in her pulse. She could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks. Why did he make her feel this way?

"Like this?" He said in a deep, low tone.

"U-u-um I n-need to turn around. I have to s-see for you to direct me." Get ahold of yourself girl! Sessharua mentally scolded.

"That's not a problem for me." Bankotsu responded. He placed his hands on her hips and gently turned her until her back was facing him. Then he rewrapped himself around her and pulled her flush against him. Her stomach was doing flips.

"H-hold tight." Was all she could manage to say before summoning the wind.

Bankotsu stood amazed by Sessharua's powers. He could feel it radiating from within her. He knew it was only a fraction of what she was capable of but it was almost enough to stun him into letting go. Thankfully he didn't or he might've been left right on the ground. The wind swirled around them, trapping their scent inside before lifting them clear off the ground.

He instinctively tightened his arms around her, afraid that he wouldn't be so easily stabilized. A small "whoa" escaped his lips. He could feel her chuckle.

"Scared?" Sessharua taunted.

"Just making sure your control of your powers is as good as you make it out to be."

She scoffed, "You remember who my father is, right? You said you knew him well. Do you really think anything less than perfect control is acceptable with him?"

Her body had become tense. Her heart no longer beating faster at his touch but pounding harder in response to a sudden ire. He'd pushed her and he hadn't meant to. How could he fix this. He didn't want her suddenly changing her mind about letting him come. Although it would give him an excuse not to abandon his sleeping brothers, but he knew he'd just follow her against her wishes. Something was pulling him directly to her and for all her powers she didn't seem to sense the affect she had on him. Maybe it was part of his new power. He worked extra hard to keep himself under control when he was near her, but the sudden ascent into the air threw him off guard. He wasn't used to not having his feet firmly planted on some sort of foundation. His speed had always been one of his greatest assets, second only to his strength.

He focused on just directing her for now. They weren't too far from the well and he hoped it was enough time to allow her mood to settle. He took the time to notice how much colder it was at higher altitudes now. It wasn't like when the jewel had revived him. He wasn't a zombie. He was living and breathing this time and it felt so great. He almost didn't want to admit to himself how excited he was for a second chance. It seemed so trivial. And what would happen when Jakotsu and Suikotsu awoke? Would they want revenge still? Would they be filled with the same murderous spirit? Would they agree with Bankotsu's view at a second chance? A better life? Finding love?

It was so hard for his brother Jakotsu because of his lifestyle choice. He would always struggle to find love here and his blood lust was unmatched. He got off more on the kill than...And what of Suikotsu? Exactly which personality was it that was going to wake up? If that murderous one would just stay dormant then the kind doctor would have a real chance at a good life. But anything could trigger that murderer and the doctor wouldn't be able to live with himself if his two memories every connected. Neither of them was awake; and, although he was hesitant to leave them, Bankotsu had to investigate the potential of his own happiness.

They were nearing the well.

"See that clearing there." He spoke gently into Sessharua's ear.

"I see it." She had relaxed some.

She set them down by the well and Bankotsu had never been more excited to feel the earth beneath him. It seemed they had beat Inulasia here, even with the task of attempting to confuse and conceal herself from her father. Sessharua rested herself against the ledge of the well, facing Bankotsu. He drew nearer to her, hunger in his eyes. For what? She was unsure. The way his eyes raked over her body sent a heat through her. A feeling that she refused to let show on her face. She willed her body to remain under control, fighting the reaction that seemed to keep coming too naturally whenever this boy was near her.

Suddenly he was too close. There was no preamble as he began to bend towards her, drawing nearer to her face, eyes fixated upon her mouth. Was he actually going to attempt to kiss her?! Just who did this half breed think he was?! She dodged just out of his reach causing him to almost fall past her before fighting himself.

He furrowed his brows as he stared at her.

"Do you always seek to take that which you desire without permission?" She asked with a gentle hint of irritation in her voice.

"It didn't seem to be a problem the other times I was near you." He responded with a smirk.

His ego needed deflating, "I never thought you've have the gall to attempt such a thing, especially without warning or invitation."

"The way your body reacted to my proximity seemed like an invitation to me."

"Do not think me that easy, halfling. It would bode well for you to seek permission before simply stating claim to that which is not yours."

"Should I ask permission of you or is it still customary to seek the permission from the father of the woman you intend to court?"

"Are you insane?" She responded in an even and uncaring tone, "Or do you simply have a death wish? You claimed you knew my father yet you make statements suggesting you never met the man. A half demon asking to be a potential suitor for his daughter? He'd rip your tongue out for even suggesting it." It took everything not to let her eyes bulge from her head. If there was one thing she had picked up on from her fathers encounter with others it was the indifference he showed in any situation. 'It keeps them wondering. On their toes. Never sure of you.' He'd told her once. It was a practice she was as firm with as possible. Though she was young and often had to remind herself quickly to control her reactions. She could only hope to one day have a fraction of his control. Her father. A gentle sigh that stretched no further than her own mind at the thought of him. Their separation left a longing within her that she quickly shoved aside. No! She was still very much upset with him and refused to let him worm back into her heart or her good graces.

Bankotsu watched Sessharua closely. Name aside and looks aside, how could she be the daughter of anyone but Sesshomaru. She had all but perfected his stoicism and indifference. But, behind the mask, he could see turmoil in her eyes. The only hint of the shift in her moods. And if you weren't familiar with her eyes you wouldn't even notice the shift. The shock turning to irritation turning to reminisce turning to longing and then eventually landing on ire. She seemed not to notice him watching her, lost deep in her own thoughts. But watch her he did. Studying her. Every curve of her body yes. But also her eyes. The only window inside of her. Beautiful even when they showed that her thoughts pained her.

Sessharua looked up suddenly, taking note of how Bankotsu stared at her and wondering just how long he'd been at it. The intensity of his look becoming too much for her, Sessharua turned her gaze from him, opting to voice her thoughts of what lay ahead as a distraction.

"I wonder about this new era we are venturing into. From what my cousin has told me it's sounds quite different. Apparently much more advanced than the humans of our time."

So she's changing the subject Bankotsu thought to himself with a smirk.

Before he could answer, Inulasia came sprinting toward them, ending in a graceless stop. She was definitely a perfect combination of her parents alright. He chuckled to himself.

"Hey! You guys made it. Even you." She grudgingly added the last part while squinting her eyes at Bankotsu. She wouldn't even attempt to hide her disdain for him or the fact that he was joining them. He would need to be kept on a tight leash.

Inulasia instructed for them to all stand on the ledge of the well and hold hands. They couldn't waste anymore time. Their parents might be attempting to track them at this very moment. On the count of three they all stepped off the edge and fell into the well, tumbling through time until they landed on the other side of the hole in the universe's design that allowed them to travel between the eras.

"Welcome to the future guys." Inulasia beamed at them, proud to be the one with all the knowledge here, "Now," she said in a more serious tone, "Here are the rules."

Kagome had walked some great distance. Even after almost two decades she still wasn't completely used to her advancement in powers. She hadn't noticed how far she'd travelled because it hadn't put any strain on her body. Especially while walking. But, after what had to have been hours of wandering to have ended up this far, she found herself at the doorstep of an old friend, who stood waiting, clearly having sensed her coming.

"Hey there, old flame!" Koga greeted excitedly, closing the distance between them, "This is a pleasant surprise. What brings you...here."

Before he even noticed the tears, Kagome had flew into his arms, faced pushed into his chest as she cried. He wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her as he hushed her.

"Jeez, what did that half breed do this time?" He said in a much gentler tone. The mere mention of her husband increased Kagome's sorrow and caused the tears to flow more freely. Koga regretted saying anything. On the outside he tried to emulate as much calm as possible, hoping to soothe Kagome. But, on the inside, he raged. Thoughts of tearing Inuyasha limb from limb swirling through his mind.

Although he now belonged to another, Kagome was still a dear friend to him and would always hold a special place in his heart. One that even her union with the half breed couldn't disturb. Without that damn sword he was no match for Kōga, and he intended to make it known. He would deliver a blow for each of the tears that fell from his friend's eyes. He cradled Kagome and rushed her inside, sharing a knowing look with his wife when she saw them. Ayame bit back her snarky comment knowing that Inuyasha had messed up again.


End file.
